Board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by known board games, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known games fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, they do not disclose the present board game as described and claimed. The presently disclosed device includes a game board 16 comprising a plurality of game pieces 12 in which each group of four game pieces 14 are color coded and used by one particular player during the game. A game board 16 is provided having four separate quadrants 18 with identical layouts, each including four unnumbered starting positions 20, one continuous path of twenty-five numbered field positions 22, numbered sequentially in four groups of six except for one position numbered thirteen, and four unnumbered home positions 24. Each player is uniquely assigned one of the four quadrants. The board also includes a spinner 26 used for each player's turn. Each space 28 on the spinner 26 corresponds to the colors of each player's game pieces 12. The spinner 26 and the roll of a six-sided die 30 determine how each player moves on their respective turn. On each turn, after a spin of the spinner 26 and a roll of the die 30, a player may advance one of their own game pieces 12 through their respective quadrant 18 or alternatively, should the opportunity present itself, knock back one of their opponents' game pieces 12. During play each player, on their respective turns, may have opportunities to position their own game pieces 12 to protect them from being knocked back by the opponents, thereby preserving their own progress.
Ultimately each player tries to be the first player to successfully move all four of their game pieces 14 from their starting positions 20 to their home positions 24 to win the game.
In these respects, the presently disclosed board game substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the known board games, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing users with an entertaining and educational game that is fun and challenging for all ages.